1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved contact lens cleaning apparatus wherein the same directs the efficient cleaning of contact lenses in an efficient and expeditious manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact lens cleaning apparatus is utilized in the prior art for the cleaning utilizing various enzymatic and disinfecting solution, as well as a saline and neutralizing solution to effect cleaning of contact lenses. Such an apparatus is exemplified in the prior art by U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,592 to Digangi wherein a plurality of liquid releasing solenoids effect injection of liquid into a cleaning chamber mounting contact lenses to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,613 to Litzaw sets forth a contact lens cleaning device utilizing a rotary crank shaft directing rotary motion to reciprocation of an associated lens holder containing contact lenses therewithin for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,300 to Pompe sets forth a contact lens cleaning device wherein a pad member is operative in manual manipulation of a contact lens to effect cleaning of the contact lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,152 to Itagaki, et al. sets forth a specificity of cleaning solution utilized in contact lens cleaning.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved contact lens cleaning apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.